walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clementine (Video Game)/Gallery
The following are images of Clementine. Video Game Season 1 Clementine_Concept.jpg Walking2.jpg Clementineface.jpg Still_walkingdeadgame_06.jpg Walkingdeadcover.png TWD GOTY Edition.png Clementine1.jpg clementinevgface.png VG Characters.png Thewalkingdeadepisode2starvedforhelptitle.jpg Ep3cover.jpg MDxsH.jpg "A New Day" AND Clem Pharmacy.png ClementineANDBox.png AND Clem Box.png Clem.png Walking dead tell-tales-games.jpg the-walking-dead-game-screen.jpg Clemintine Family.jpg Photoclementinefamily.png Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.07.28 AM.png 2012-11-24_00008.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.12.40 AM.png 2012-11-24_00019.jpg 2012-11-24_00020.jpg LeeandClem.jpg 2012-11-24 00029.jpg chet, shawn, lee, clem.jpg 2012-11-24 00032.jpg Andre Glock.png We'll Probably Have To Shoot You.png 2012-11-24_00034.jpg 2012-11-24 00035.jpg Episodio 1 cap 02.jpg VG8.png VG9.png VG10.png Kenny PRAISE JEEBUS.png 2012-11-24_00042.jpg 2012-11-24 00046.jpg 2012-11-24_00047.jpg Clementine EP3-1.jpg AND Desk.png 2012-11-24_00049.jpg Clementine EP3-3.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 5.jpg APicture.jpg LeeDeath16.png AND Clem Cane.png 2012-11-24_00052.jpg Clementine EP3-2.jpg AND Clem Duck.png "Starved For Help" SFH Clem Barn.png SFH Clem Box.png Ep2Clem.png Clementine 111.png C174bda8809eb76fba435ea857b8e4fc.jpg Lee, kenny jr, clem,.jpg SFH Travelier Overhead.png Travelier Motel 3.jpg SFH Ben Clem.png Walking Dead-ep.2-6.png Ben Starved For Help.jpg Revelation.jpg 2013-07-25_00009.jpg clem1.jpg May, kat, clem, duck, andy.png May, duck, clem.png 2012-11-25_00018.jpg 2012-11-25_00019.jpg 2012-11-25_00021.jpg 2012-11-25_00022.jpg 2012-11-25_00023.jpg 2012-11-25_00024.jpg May, duck, clem, lee, andy.png 2012-11-25_00026.jpg 2012-11-25_00028.jpg 2012-11-25_00030.jpg Kennyleeandyclem1.jpg 2012-11-25_00033.jpg Clemkennylilyduckandy.jpg SJ Dairy 6.png 2012-11-25_00037.jpg WDG Andy Revolver.png Andyclemlarrybrenda.jpg 2012-11-25_00040.jpg 2012-11-25_00044.jpg 2012-11-25_00052.jpg 2012-11-25_00053.jpg Clem Air Duct.png 2012-11-25_00061.jpg Lillyclem01.jpg Lee.png Carleey.png Andrewleekenkatclembenjrdouglil.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.17.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.21.png Clem Getting In.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.46.04.png Clementinez.png Clem episode 2.png Carley Lee Camera.png "Long Road Ahead" LRA Clem Train.png LRA Clem Outside TS.png LRA Clem Outside.png LRA Clem Short Hair.png LRA Clem Motel.png LRA Clem Box.png LRA Clem TS Box.png VG Ep3.11.png Clementine Gun.jpg Clementine Episodio 3.jpg Clem Leaf Rubbing.png WDG Hostage Situation.png ccc3.jpg Bandit 3 far.JPG Lee003 Celementine002.jpg WDG LRA Carley group.png Clem RV Roadside.png WDG LRA Draw.png RVscene.png Clem Lee RV.png Clem Zombie.png Walking dead episode3 rv.jpg Kenny Driving RV.png Before the Nightmare.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 06-22-57-46.jpg VG Train 17.png clemcarley.png LillyTakingOff.png Kenny Angry Clem.png Clem Boxcar.png Leeclem.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-01-19-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg Kenny Freak Out.png LRA Chuck Fortitude.png Group from Overpass.png VG Overpass 8.png LRA Introductions.png Tumblr mcluz4k2X71rf9hzpo1 500.png 2012-11-25_00077.jpg walking dead-ep.3-6.png 2012-11-25_00092.jpg VG Overpass 7.png Kenny's Family Drawing.png "Around Every Corner" AEC Clem House.png AEC Clem Sad.png clemmyep4.png AEC Clem Box.png AEC Clem Mad Box.png AEC Clem Crawford.png Around Every Corner Cap 11.jpg AEC Group Back Shot.png Around Every Corner Cap 9.jpg EP4 Scared Clementine.png Clementine Walker.jpg Heroic Chuck.png Kenny Gimme a Break.png Around Every Corner Cap 13.jpg Lee Everett Ep 04.jpg Christa-Clementine.jpg Mollyclem1.jpg AEC Clem Wave.png Group2.jpg AEC Group River St Shock.png Clementine Ep. 04.jpg WDG 30 foot boat.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-17-38-12.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-21-55-75.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-22-32-76.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-15-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-19-79.jpg AEC Group Yard Night.png AEC Group in Sewer.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-28-47-57.jpg AEC Ben Panicking.png WDG Crawford Command Center.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-28-51.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-33-17.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-36-04.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-48-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-10-11.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-15-81.jpg Kenny Made Out Pretty Good.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-07-39-95.jpg WDG Clem SAA.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-00-79.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-17-50.jpg AEC Belltower Escape.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-13-26-80.jpg Clementine Lee Hugging.JPG Around Every Corner Cap 29.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-19-02-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-20-32-49.jpg Triste Clementine.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-39-79.jpg Clem Game.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-42-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-44-16.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-55-24.jpg Lee and Clem.1.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-58-19.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-22-11-87.jpg "No Time Left" NTL Clem Ending.png ClementineNTLBox.png clemmyep5.png NTL Clem Eose Box.png NTL Clem Finale Box.png clemep5.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-52-27-52.jpg Wouldn't Hurt a Fly.png NTL Clem Inox.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-45-15.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-48-62.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-00-76.jpg TMH Lee Clem Discussion.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-52-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-01-65.jpg NTL Clem Thanks.png NTL Hoard Scared.png WalkingDead101_2012-11-22_07-58-46-57.jpg VGSavannah 10.png Eose Exterior.png 2012-11-27 00073.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-59-40-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-17-30.jpg NTL Wake Up.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-35-03.jpg NTL Clem Lee Door.png NTL Confession.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-01-47-88.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-02-35-62.jpg NTL Clem Super Upset.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-05-17-41.jpg NTL Clem Lee Broken Glass.png NTL Cuffed.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-52-65.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-53-06.jpg Deadguard.png clementine just killed a walker.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-09-05-94.jpg NTL Clem With Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-11-16-54.jpg Screenshot 57.png Screenshot 58.png NTL Clem Lee No Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-17-34.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-20-80.jpg NTL Lee Just Before Death.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-29-22.jpg NTL Hand Hold.png NTL Clem Look.png NTL Leave Him.png Don't Go.png NTL Last Look.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-23-97.jpg NTL Clem Car Wreck.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-38-48.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-56-96.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-11-30.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-04-15.jpg Season 2 WDS2 KeyArt Logo.png WDG S2 Vertical Cover.png Clementine Season 2.png Season 2 Clem.png ClemTWDG Trailer.PNG "All That Remains" ATR Clem Bathroom.png ATR Clem Shock.png ATR Clem Campfire.png ATR Clem Fire.png ATR Clem Ashore.png ATR Clem Duck.png ATR Clem SNB.png ATR Clem Dark.png WDG S2 Clem Table.png WDG S2 Omid.png ATR Awkward.png ATR Campsite.png clem-camp.jpg Clemie and Christa s2.png Clemie and Christa s21.png ATR Clem Pictures.png ◾Clementine face2.png S2ClementinePhoto.png Clem-drawing.jpg Clem-campfire-food.jpg ATR Lighter.png S2ClementineCampfire.png Clem watchis Christa.png clemwatchischrista.png clemhelpingchrista.png christarun!.png ATR Winston Killed.png Clementine on the ground.png ATR Going For A Swim.png ATR Washed Up.png ATR Family Photo.png ATR Rabid Dog.png Clementine eyes.png ATR To Safety.png myfriendandIgotattacked.png ATR House Group.png ATRT Clem Bloody.png tofindmyfriendchrista.png Unknown Farm House.jpg Clementine opens door.png Strangers House.jpg Clem Pinkie.jpg Just how Christa showed me.png ATR That Looks Uncomfortable.png Clem-walker-fight.jpg S2ClementineShed.png ATR Still Not Bitten.png Clem S2.jpg ATR Dinner Conversation.png S2 Clem Dinner Table.png ATR Clem Rebecca.png ATR Found Clearing.png You were in the woods with Christa.png The woman I was with..png Michelle And Clementine.png Sarah2.png Pinkiepromise.png Alvin2.png All that remains.png Category:Character Galleries